pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle/5
This is Greenpickle's talk page archive, number |1|2}}. Do not edit this page. My current talk page is here. lol, i believe i found "The President"'s name http://www.cheatcc.com/gc/pikmin2.html--Pikmin fan 101 (PC not letting me sigh in) it says his name is "Shyacho" lol...i dunno if its true or not--fan :From our article, he is called "Shacho" in the Japanese version (which is Japanese for President). ::Anyway, he says "Shacho" in game if you switch to him instead of "President".-- :change name to shyacho? Also, if it is not letting you sign in, open the sign in link into a new window. seems to work for me. ::No; this is the English Pikmin wiki. :::No; I meant where we reference he is AKA shacho, should we change that to shyacho? 01:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::...Do you seriously think that it's "Shyacho" because of something on Cheat Code Central? Miles. 02:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh lawd I lol'd. I didn't know that it was that sight... I never clicked the link. 23:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::No, because that's only an English approximation of the Japanese. In the game code he's called 'syatyou'. Cool Wiki Hello, I am founder of w:Communipedia and I think that the way that Pikipedia has the page contents box and sidebar and I like the way the links are green, can you please tell me how you did what you did?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Monobook thing You know how you made the Purple Pikmin and White Pikmin transparent in the background of the wikii. Can you show me how to do it so I can use it on Kirby Wiki.-- :What I did was put the image on body, then put a copy of the image that's lighter on #content. Here's the code to make it clearer (contains the image links): body {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} #content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat;} However, a more elegant way I've learned since would be: body {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} #content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.8);} Then it falls back to the two images on browsers that don't support background alpha, and only loads one background for browsers that do. In fact...*fixes skin*. Just change the URLs and the 0.8 (the transparency) to suit you. url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/'pikmin'/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} ''#content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/'pikmin'/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.8);} So I change the bolded into kirby, but what do I change the underlined ones into?-- :Just change the whole URL to the URL of the image you're using. For the second image, take the first one and make it translucent (the same amount as what you change the 0.8 to, ie. that's 80%), then add a white background behind. ::I get it, but how do I access it? If it's in Special Pages where do I go exactly?-- -- :::Special pages? We're talking about an image, no? Just click on the image until you get to the actual image, then copy the URL. ::::No, the monobook crap.-- :::::But you were asking about changing the image URL... Um, are you looking for the page to put it on? Mediawiki:Monobook.css? ::::::Yeah that's the stupid thing. How do I access it? You're the only that seems to be experienced in that field.-- :::::::Just put that in the URL, or search box, or however you'd normally get to a page. Or click w:c:kirby:Mediawiki:Monobook.css. Yo wazzup homie Waddi miss? :Oh, er...things? Wait, you use monobook, right? I could do with some input here. Otherwise, I guess this is where a lot of activity is going on. Userbox The userbox I made. Feel free to lose it if you don't like it. For shits and giggles. 01:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Why would he want to lose it?-- ::...Because I am very protective of my userpage. But no, it being an embarassingly old meme aside, it's appropriate... Home Movies Hey GP, I need to ask a favor of you. I want to get the Home Movies Wikia started up again, and if you want, could you design a template such as the one you did for pikipedia? just basic color scheme of home movies, and other designs related to home movies animation style. 02:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) edit: no one ever goes on; it looks like its a lost cause. Don't bother >.> 02:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What would the articles be on?Pikdude 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) P.s.- Forgot my username in the first edit. Pikmin Ideas wiki... hee hee. http://pikminideas.wikia.com/wiki/Legolas_pikmin Check out my contribs, the guys there haven't touched them or commented on them.Pikdude 15:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) VANDAL! Green there is a vandal that vandalized te Easter Eggs and Glitches page. You think you can handle it because my server is too slow and keep son freezing when I try to undo it.!-- :Um...I fixed that yesterday. ::>_>' Well, you can't blame me, I wasn't here yesterday.-- I'm sorry for "badly" moving a page I just thought it should be under "Pikmin (Species)" I read the talk page about it where one person pointed out Pikmin are a sub-species (ex. Red Pikmin are a species belonging to the Pikmin Sub-Species), and a sub-species is also called a family (i think) so it should be either "Pikmin (Family)" or "Pikmin (Sub-Species)". NPC Official Artwork Do you want me to continue uploading the NPC official artwork images (no offense, but the ones we have right now are pretty dull and small) or should you just delete the ones I uploaded already?-- :I like Game's, keep going is my vote but we'll leave it up to Green ::Yes, do, but check Category:Concept art to see if we have it already. If we don't, upload; if we do and it's the same size, don't upload; if we do but it's smaller, upload and put a deletion notice on the smaller one and an admin will sort it out. I can upload some to if you like, I uploaded the ones beginning with Pik and the enemies removed from Pikmin 2. I also took care of the ship parts. Pikmin 1254 :Okay, Green check the deletion box thingy (category, I suppose...) and delete the tagged images. Also, should I replace the the File:Dwarfredbulborb.jpg with File:Mini_Bulborbs.jpg as the one I uploaded has two more Dwarf Red Bulborbs than the one Insectdisastermaster uploaded.-- ::Oh, uh, I guess so. http://www.pikmin.com/stage/index_1_2.html official pikmin wesite hi, snargret here, I was wondering if someone would copy down the data from the officail pikmin website, (on the enemies, see the data by clicking on "the planet," and then a stage. does anyone know what I'm talking about?, (I can be confusing) I will update a few pages if I get around to it, (check the snargret page) the snargret guy ( 15:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hey, sorry, those unregistered contributors were me about 20 seconds ago, I have the url to the website: (The snargret guy 15:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) :Um...they're just generic, non-encyclopaedic, short descriptions. We have our own descriptions. ok, just though you guys might want that info, though you never found it before, i changed the bulborband snagret page, but you probably already know this (The snargret guy 19:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC)) ... .... .... Well... Hi. I'm... well I was new here (I'm not sure any more) and... You know someone called GameFreak75, right? Well take a look at this, followed by this. No. 3. You should get the message. Can you help? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks a lot! And, just for your information, I know as much about CSS as I do about the cumulative effects of sea squirt discharge on the brain chemistry of Germanic ammonites, so this is kind of strange, but thanks! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 07:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamefaqs http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=589374&topic=51531935&page=1 :Posted 11/3/2009 1:13:04 AM :The challenge isn't meant to be the time, it's meant to be getting through with few Pikmin losses. And the way the game counts Pikmin losses and time and days spent is clearly an indication we're meant to impose our own limits on ourselves if we want more of a challenge. Moreover, any time limit they set will be far from difficult (see Pikmin; I never took more than half the time you get); it's much better to do things like implement unlockables for beating the game quickly or with few/no losses. :It needs a hard story mode, harder enemies, etc. :That, yes, but the difficulty shouldn't come from time limits. More challenging puzzles would be nice too, maybe a load of much more difficult optional stuff like you get in Zelda games, so pretty much anyone can finish the game, but completing it 100% is much harder. :''---'' :*In dromedary-like state of readiness* :The Nintendo Realm: http://s1.zetaboards.com/TheNintendoRealm :Yeah, he played up to day 301 to disprove it, with a video and everything. :''---'' :*In dromedary-like state of readiness* :The Nintendo Realm: http://s1.zetaboards.com/TheNintendoRealm :Certainly nothing anyone's ever reached. I don't see modern games having limits anywhere near as low as that, anyway. Maybe more in the region of 4*(2^30) - 1 (= 4,294,967,295). Though whether they'd set a limit to make sure it'd fit on-screen without looking odd? :''---'' *''In dromedary-like state of readiness*'' :My site: greenpickle.co.cc Dude, I dug this out on the forum, but it's fairly recent. Do you use gamefaqs often?Pikdude 02:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :...Wait, did you seriously just copy/paste random GameFAQs posts? Miles. 03:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::...Well, all from the same topic, but apparently, yes. And that's not really very recent; I have more recent posts on that board. And yeah, I visit GameFAQs fairly often. :::Miles, Miles, Miles. Haven't you learned anything about me? Of course I copied and pasted randomly!Pikdude 23:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::... Miles. 00:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol :)Pikdude 21:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::>.> ::::::::ಠ_ಠ -- :)Pikdude 21:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Apparnetly, doing :) doesn't turn out to well by itself...Pikdude 21:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope um yeah Shearwig and Male Sheargrub are different in that one uses official artwork as the main image. I know we've had an argument over this before, but which do you prefer? Either is fine, but if you choose to have the official artwork as the main image, I can get to work. If you say screenshots should be there, then I'll fix articles that aren't applicants to that. :) Blue Ninjakoopa 00:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, kind of use the screenshot unless it's not very good. These cases are sort of borderline, IMO, since these creatures are so small it's hard to get good screenshots. I don't think every page needs to have the same image style in the infobox; it's not really much of an inconsistency. And sometimes the concept art just looks far too fake, in which case a screenshot is better even if it's not of great quality. This is a pretty subjective thing, really, and it's hard to make rules that are easy to follow. ::Get some editing software, take the screenshot, and white out the background, then oost the quality. That is the official screenshots you get. It is not, in fact, concept art.Pikdude 16:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You're saying this is from a screenshot? ::::Digital representation. Not concept art.Pikdude 00:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S.-Yes, it could be, but I doubt it. Requesting rollback/administration. How would I be able to do that? Blue Ninjakoopa 00:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :We had a forum for it somewhere. Forum:New admin/voting I think.-- ::Th-... that is very unorganized. Something needs to be done about that. Possibly a move to a project page, which is how you're supposed to run for power. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Um, basically, when the wiki needs a new admin, we set up an application process and vote for one. The way other wikis do it, allowing people to become admins at any time if they're deemed capable regardless of whether there's a need for a new one, they end up with loads, which is just silly. For rollback, just ask on a forum page or an admin's talk; it couldn't be simpler. Though, in the past, rollback has just been given to people who've been reverting a lot and can clearly be trusted, without them asking. ::::Your second sentence is invalid and completely untrue; at other organized Wikias, we set up requests for adminship as a project page. People sign under support or oppose and after an amount of time, the RfA is either passed or failed, and the one requesting the powers is informed of the results. The way you're making users admins, I admit, is similar, but not standard procedure, and highly discouraged. It's also unorthodox. Giving one powers based on what they do is not recommended and often discouraged as well. I asked you (the creator) because I would like to request rollback, but I can not find the project page. My intentions are only to help out, but with your way of running this place, there will need to be a few changes; the main change being how certain users handle IP address vandals. Blue Ninjakoopa 20:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about my second sentence is untrue? You just said that at other wikis, people request adminship, others vote, and they are given or rejected the position; as such, you could quite easily end up with too many admins. Who discourages the way it's done here? You say powers should not be given based on what people do - then what are the votes people at other wikis make on your RfA pages based on? What else is there to base it on? Edits are the only contact on wikis, and as such there's no other means by which users can be judged suitable or unsuitable of a position. :::::You want to request rollback, then request rollback. You still haven't done so. :::::Not every wiki must treat everything in the exact same manner. Wikis are communities that set up their own standards their own rules, their own ideas of what is orthodox and what is not. If you want to suggest a different manner of doing things, don't talk about other wikis, talk about the advantages and disadvantages, something beyond 'your way bad, my way good'. :::::Oh, and I'm not 'the creator' by any means, just an admin. :::::Personally, I don't think calling anonymous vandals 'stupid' is necessarily a problem, but if you have an issue with someone else, confront them rather than talking behind their back. GameFreak's a good user; he'll listen if you present it as a friendly suggestion. To be honest, I think CL's just a bit contagious. ::::::Response to your first paragraph - You've misread the context of my words, obviously. The RfAs aren't always passed, and it's not like any user can request powers. The requester has to have a good understanding of the policies, made a decent amount of good faith edits to articles (be them reverts or just adding to the article), and no record of trolling/asshattery/vandalism. You can base your votes for a user requesting rollback/adminship/bureaucracy off of his/her contributions and activity. You're all just using your opinions, which is discouraged by Wikia, along with other wikia sites. ::::::Response to your second paragraph - I will need your permission to make the project page, first. ::::::Response to your third paragraph - Calling someone "stupid" classifies as a personal attack, in which the caller of the name has intentions on degrading his/her targets intelligence. You not having a problem with that is actually quite disturbing, to be frank. I don't need to confront Gamefreak about his behavior; I'm not his mother, and I'm not "talking about him behind his back"; I simply alerted you of how he treats IP vandals. And what, may I ask, is 'CL'? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Er...that was only my 3rd breakdown. ^_^' And CL is Crystal_lucario, but that's not my problem. I just like making fun of their stupidity in spamming, is there really any harm done? I'm not the only one in the whole world that does that, ya know, about the treatment of IPs.-- :::::::::It's still a personal attack. In case none of you have realized, PAs are usualy grounds for being blocked. The best alternative is to ignore the IP, not follow up behind and PA him/her. Blue Ninjakoopa 21:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I do understand how it works; I said, 'if they're deemed capable'; and 'and they are given or rejected the position'. Of course not everyone becomes an admin, but it's possible for many to. Look at Wikitroid and Mariowiki. And look at the vote page GameFreak linked to, where I pointed out users' contributions (that being what they do, incidentally) and included links to them for each candidate. ::::::::What do you mean by 'using opinions' in this context? How can a vote be anything but a poll of users' opinions? If the answer's fact, there's no point in having a vote, since there's a right answer; if there is no right answer, opinions are a necessity. Maybe I'm not understanding what you're complaining about here. ::::::::I said that to ask for rollback, ask an admin or create a forum page. Is there a particular need for it at the moment? Are you reverting much vandalism I'm not seeing in the RC? However, if you ask, I see no reason to doubt your responsibility enough to say no. ::::::::When I said it's not a problem, I don't mean I find it fine, I mean I don't see it as much of an issue. I don't think many anonymous users are going to come back and check what's on their talk page and do something because of it anyway. What are your reasons for thinking insulting a vandal is going to be detrimental to the operation of the wiki? And bear in mind that some people find it just as much of a personal attack when someone sort-of insults them, in a roundabout way. You've misread the context of my words, obviously. Does that not degrade my intelligence in a similar fashion? :::::::::conflict :::::::::Paragraph 1 - No red herrings, please; we're talking about this wikia, not those. :::::::::Paragraph 2 - The vote is not supposed to be an opinion, Greenpickle. You can wish one user the worst and still, you wouldn't be in the right to vote against his request. For the second time, votes for adminship/rollback/bureaucracy are based on the requesting user's contributions, understanding of policies, and absent history of vandalism/trolling/asshattery. :::::::::Paragraph 3 - A forum; are you serious? I can't request adminship by making a forum, Greenpickle. I need to make the project page, so that if my RfR passes/fails, it can be moved to an archive and everything won't be out of order. It's your job as the creator of this place to make these pages, but you've yet to do such. :::::::::Paragraph 4 - About you believing that personal attacks aren't much of a deal when it comes to productivity: any IP address can report his mistreatment to Wikia, and when he does, you will be in trouble for not handling the situation. The main factor is that personal attacks are not (shouldn't be, in this case) allowed. Common sense should tell you that calling a vandal "stupid" or an "idiot" is a complete waste of time, and it, in turn, shows asshattery. In response to you again misreading the context of my message of which I told you that you misread the context of my message: I'm not calling you stupid; I'm pointing out to you that you did not comprehend the meaning of my words, and responded to them in a manner that had shown such. Blue Ninjakoopa 21:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, but you're reading what I say, right? And what you say? I'll respond to the one point I haven't already answered: rollback != adminship. Rollback is nothing. Why do we need to keep track of exactly why someone was (not) given the ability to revert edits more quickly? What is wrong with a forum page? Forum pages are community pages, and part of the wiki as much as any other part. If you won't understand that what's standard elsewhere need not be standard here, I can't help. :::::::::Actually, rollback isn't the same as adminship. It isn't "nothing"; rollback is a faster way to fight vandalism, and that's that. Calling it useless is like telling me that I don't have fingers, in which case I wouldn't be typing this message. If we lose track, everything will go out of order. It's amazing how you think the way you run this place is ideal, when there are so many flaws to it. The purpose of a forum is to discuss a topic; they aren't supposed to be used for RfA/R/Bs. Actually you can, by introducing policies and project pages. If you don't "feel like" performing the latter suggested tasks, I'd be happy to make them for you. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::'!=' means 'is not equal to'. You've misread the context of my words, obviously. You implied rollback is adminship (I can't request adminship by making a forum, Greenpickle. I need to make the project page, so that if my RfR .... I didn't say rollback is useless, I said giving people it is hardly significant enough that we need a whole load of project pages for it. And we don't need project pages for RfAs since, as I've said, we don't have RfAs. ::::::::You're yet to say what makes anything we do here flawed, just that it is, your reasoning being that it's different. :::::::::If you would like to tell me that something is not equal to something else, use '=/=' or (more respectively) '≠'; I had no clue what '!=' meant until you provided its meaning in your most recent wall. Rather than telling me, you wait so you could make an attempt to contradict me with my own words; I see what you did there. Actually, I didn't imply that; you... instead of saying it again, I'll move on to responding to the next portion of your first paragraph. When did I say you'd need a bunch of project pages for requesting rollback? All you need to do is make a single RfR page. Users will request, the requests being under each other, and when the page is cluttered, archive the succeeded/failed RfRs and post the links to those archives on the page, to notify the users of where they are. :::::::::This wiki is unorganized and unorthodox; when did I say it was "flawed"? I'm only suggesting that you, for lack of better wording, step it up. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) when there are so many flaws to it. :Well, it's obvious I can't even keep up with my own context, LOL! :On a more serious note, my comment suggesting that I/you make the project page(s) still holds. What do you say? Blue Ninjakoopa 22:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm sorry, I made an asshat of myself. Let's end the conversation of Gamefreak V.S. IPs please.-- Basically, I'm against RfA/RfR pages being made, for the reasons I've said. We don't need more admins without increased activity, certainly never will need a constant inflow of them unless Pikmin 3 is hugely popular; and rollback just isn't so big a deal that we need all that...officialness about it. Ask others if you want, I guess, but Prez is against them too, and I can't see CL making it easier for more people to become sysops (not that I'm suggesting admins' opinions are worth more than others'...). :Yes, as Green said, I'm also against the project pages. The community is so small that the admins will enact the actions necessary at the time a new moderator is needed. Having pages in which people can nominate themselves at all times is fairly useless, as there is just no need for further sysops, and it adds unnecessary work. As for rollback: anyone who would qualify for getting the rights must be capable enough to know that he can simply ask a mod for them.-- :Greenpickle - Assumptions... hm. Very well; this is your Wiki, and I guess I'll need to go along with the flow of things. I will first request rollback, provided you show me exactly how that is done (unless I just need to ask you to grant me such abilities). I know I will need to make a forum page, but I'm unsure of the title and how to set the page up. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::By no means does this Wiki belong to Green, he didn't even create it; he just happens to be a relatively active user with admin powers. ::As for the rollback request: Just plain asking him on his talk page is all that is required, preferably adding why you believe you deserve the rights to that. If you wish to have a forum, then don't worry about formalities, a simple title to the likes of "Request for Rollback for Ninjakoopa" should be enough, and add the info I mentioned. A new forum can be created by entering the name of the new forum into the "Add new topic" bar in this link. Wether you are granted the rights or not will be discussed on the talk page in the former and forum in the latter case, simple as that.-- No Problem! The PAL version of New Play Control! Pikmin 2 was where I got it from. In the Piklopedia, it has Wollywogs and Yellow Wollywogs down as Wollyhops and Yellow Wollyhops. P.S: I live in Ireland. ACfanGirl1683264 EYE HARTZ PIKMIN!!!!! 13:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Mote that in the article... Wollyhops.Pikdude 19:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was just waiting for confirmation elsewhere. I'll put it back in both. ::Uh, okay, didn't realise you meant you'd done it. I'm not sure if it's that way in Pikmin 2, so I'll just leave it at NPC!1 for now. :::I already added it, thanks for doing that little context edit... that escaped my notice.Pikdude 19:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Can ya ban User:Marc95 and User:Zeldaman01?-- :Support for ban of Zeldaman01; I give.Pikdude 22:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::This is an example of why he should be banned.Pikdude 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Help!!! I kinda messed up on the Wollywog page. Can you undo it please? Thanks! ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 20:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S: It's actually Pikmin 2 not Pikmin P.S.S: Wogpoles in NPC! Pikmin 2 are called wolpoles. IDK why. hackers i didnt mean those things, some hackers got on my account, i love pikmin! ive clocked 1 and 2 100% and found the secret bugs in wistful wild i got 6 ultra bitter spray and 6 ultra spicy spray! so could you unblock me please! zeldaman101 ! i forgot something important! zeldaman101 im so sorry 04:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Important Stuff Don't you agree that it's time to change the featured article? If I remember correctly, The Planet of the Pikmin has been featured for around 6-7 months.-- :LOL, I just changed featured image. Whatever, how about Forest Navel? ::And infinitely block Zeldaman101. He spammed the Pikmin 3 article...-- :::And remember the I.P. address 203.something claimed his account was hacked? His account was apparently Zeldaman101, but it seems strange. Take a look! -- Skin help Hi. I need help with customizing the skin at Arwingpedia (a link to the Wiki is on my user page). Would you be up for it? After all, you did make this skin, which is considered to be among the most well-thought out and authentic. BNK [ |T| ] 20:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. What we want is a star background (like in space) and this logo to replace the one already there (the users came to a consensus that the logo needed to be changed). We want the white space changed to a light grey. Again, thank you for your help. Whenever you're ready, give me the shoutout and I'll temporarily provide you with admin powers to edit the css. :) BNK [ |T| ] 20:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, instead of the page being laced with grey, we want it laced with a light blue. BNK [ |T| ] 20:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I FINALLY KNOW WHY. I know why the NPC! Amphituber family's names have changed. I looked up 'Wog' on Wikipedia, and it turns out to be an old way of saying 'Black people'. So that is why they have their names changed. ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 15:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm black. And I thought the name was derived from the term "pollywog", another name for "tadpole". <_< BNK [ |T| ] 21:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That's kinda racist, but I don't think Nintedo changed it for that reasib. I have to agree with BNK here.-- :::BNK's right. It's just another coincidence like SMG's U R MR GAY. :::Sorry, BNK, I did NOT mean to be racist in any way. If I offended you, I'm truly sorry. 15:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You weren't. What is it with people and apologising for everything that someone might conceivably have found offensive? Just wondering Why does every jornal entry have its own sub-page? Rpwyb Obeys the cross :Three reasons: *To make it harder to edit them. We don't want people to look at them and think they could do with rewording or something. *To make it really easy to change the formatting of them on every single page. We did this recently: a small edit to one template, and every single one shows up italic and in quotes. *Some legal thing or something, though I don't think this really matters. Regarding Edit to Armored Cannon Beetle page. Why did you remove the image of the Armored Cannon Beetle's abdomen? I couldn't find a bigger picture. Pikmin1254 :I opened the image talk page up to discussion and left it for a number of days. I thought it was really just too small to give any real idea of what it's meant to be. Actually, I've just got home for the holidays, so I'll get a screenshot tomorrow (if I don't forget...). ::Even if it was too small, you could still see the scarlet back of the beetle. I'm not mad, I just wanted a bigger explanation other than "small". And I hope you remember to get the image of the Armored Cannon Beetle's back. Pikmin1254 Thank You Thank you for the welcome thing on my talk page. I have basically no editing experience. I had to look stuff up on Google just to make my signature. Volatile Dweevil Recent Vandal User Wooferwoof1 has committed several vandalism attempts on the Pikipedia. Please address this issue as I can see him continuously vandalizing. Pikmin1254 :As Prez gathered, it's likely partially unintentional. I see only two edits that might be considered malicious, one of which seems to come from thinking the article is the right place to talk about it. Prez's edit to his talk is enough for now. Yo green. Where are allthe other users? It seems like you are the only one editing.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 22:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's because I flooded the RC yesterday. Other people are spreading their edits out; I did little for a week then edited a lot. Add Free I got a link on my talk page to a wiki user's blog. It said that some wikis can be add free for a payment of $20 or something. You can find it here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Spring_2010_Update White Radish 19:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :What ads? The ads on the main page. White Radish I see three Ford advertisements on there now. White Radish Okay So, which ones should I pend for deletion? My images or the ones uploaded previosly? All of the Dweevils, (Fiery, Anode, Caustic, Munge, and Volalite) have duplicates in them. [[User:Sandflyer83|''~Sand~Flyer~83,]](Talk, Blog)'' ' 16:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, I've already sorted that out. I was talking about these 'picture of the day' things, if you were intending to just let them build up. :Wait, you didn't duplicate the Dweevil ones anyway; you just moved them down the page. Kirby Wikia Skin Good day, Greenpickle. I was wondering, since you and Blue Ninjakoopa did a marvelous job over at Arwingpedia, that if you could help us out over at Kirby Wikia. We already have something in mind and Blue will need some help (because, unfortunately, I lack the skills of understanding HTML). So, with much appreciation, we kindly ask for your help. -- :Well, I have exams going on at the moment, but I'll do it after if nothing's been done by anyone else by then. My last exam's on the 17th. ::Sounds great. Thanks.-- :::Yes, we do need help. I have no idea what to do, so I'll go ahead and contact Blue Ninjakoopa so he can help you. I'll conact you again when he's ready.-- What BNK is saying is that he wanted to talk to you via chat, but his Java is acting up so he cannot. You need Java to have access to chat if I remember correctly. I would've gone into the chatroom myself with you, but my cousin had a party and I had to go to it. We basically want to talk about what changes we want to make on the skin and the other mediawiki. If Blue doesn't chat with you, I'll chat with you around 5~6 P.M. Pacific Time if it's okay with you (I need to go to my job between 9 AM and 4 PM). If not, I could discuss it on Monday or Tuesday with you anytime. -- :Oh, forgot about that. How about 8~10 AM Pacific Time?-- ::I meant on Monday since I need to go to work today and I'm up because the World Cup game with Paraguay and Slovakia starts in 30 minutes. -- :::Green, quick change of plans. Can we talk on Tuesday because tomorrow I have to go to work again since it's supposed to be a busy day and they need as many workers as possible? For sure on Tuesday though. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- ::::Uugh, worst day at work, had to work overtime. Anyways, tomorrow I'm free all day, so around 8 P.M. goon chat. I'll contact you when I'm about to go on. -- :::::I'll try to make it, too. BNK [ |T| ] 01:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Damn, I meant 8 A.M. which is around 4 P.M. your time. I really need to proofread my posts...-- :::::::Green, go on chat now. -- ''I started by doing stuff to that image you found to make a larger fountain-less land area that I could make tileable, and a tileable sky. I was thinking land at the bottom of the page with the tree things visible, sky the main background, but didn't think that looked great. '''I am impressed by what you have done. I would like to see how it looks. Then I looked into recreating the fountain, large, as the top of the content area (...don't even ask), but that failed (...). No comment... So, uh, how about the SSBM stage: recreate a clump of those trees for the bottom-left corner; some horizontally tileable mist you see at the bottom for the bottom of the page, behind the footer and copyright and those adverts you see without AdBlock; the background as the dark sky, starry, with those colourful, faint-ish clouds. I think those falling water things (...water...falls?) are nice, but put anything more on the page, including the fountain itself, and it might get too graphical - plus, I can't think where to have them. (Note the thing on the right in the last image was an attempt at the texture they might have, with more colour and variation, in the style of the GBA stuff). I could just have the main content area lighter, near the blue-ish colour of the fountaing, but slightly translucent, with the shapes you see on the GBA fountain (also in that last image) tiling down the sides, very faintly. I am amazed of what you have done. I like the colors of the first idea with the gba and would like to see how that looks as a test, but the second one seems to be the better choice. I think the fountain should be included too in the GBA one. --